originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sims 2 Apartment Life
The Sims 2: Apartment Life is the eighth and the last expansion pack for The Sims 2. It was released on August 26th 2008. It's notable that apartments, despite the name, won't be the biggest asset of the game. Most community-requested features, including magic, butlers, ceilings, etc. are added. Belladonna Cove Belladonna Cove will be the neighborhood added. "Bella donna" means "beautiful lady" in Italian and may be named after Bella Goth. Belladonna is also another name for deadly nightshade, a highly poisonous plant often used in witchcraft. The neighborhood contains apartment lots as well as normal residential and community lots. The neighborhood showcases many of the pack's new features, mainly apartments. It has very distinct districts, including a trailer park, an industrial area, a middle class/upper middle class area, and an upper class area that has very large houses and apartments with luxury options like large swimming pools and, even on one lot, a helicopter pad. Apartment Lots "Apartments" are a new type of lot for Sims to reside. The player cannot create their own apartment lots without cheats. It's notable that apartment lots DON'T have to be apartment buildings, but just need up to four different sections with a special door separating them. These lots aren't unlike hotels in Bon Voyage or dormitories in University. Up to four playable families can live on one apartment lot. If no playable family moves into spare apartments, then NPCs will move in. Only one playable family is controllable at a time. While it can get cramped, an apartment can have as many Sims living in it as on a residential lot... that's 8 Sims and 2 pets. Sims will be able to visit the other families and NPCs apartments. One of the "apartments" is a duplex, and it only fits 2 families. As such, only 2 playable family spaces are shown. Every Monday, rent must be paid, either via mailbox, or collected by the landlord. The rent amount is determined by the size of the apartment and the quality of appliances. If a Sim rented an unfurnished apartment, the rent will not go up when it is furnished. If a Sim can't pay their rent, the landlord will submit the total for collection and the Repo-man will come and take stuff that adds up to the amount of the bills that weren't paid. Limited Build Mode features are available in apartments. Players can paint the walls and replace the flooring but not move walls or put in new doors. Players can however, change the design of the front door; changing the mat and door. Sims cannot start a home business out of an apartment nor can there be a community lot in the common area. Apartments can be rented but not owned. Apartments can be placed in base, downtown and shopping neighborhoods only. Roommates Sims may advertise for one roommate to help with the rent. Once accepted, the roommate (a random NPC or one chosen by the player) will move in. They won't be controllable, but instead have a "Satisfaction Meter," which tells players how satisfied they are with the apartment. If a roommate dies or moves in with the family, another roommate can take their place. Landlords The Landlord is a new NPC. The landlord comes on the lot in the morning and leaves in the evening. They will repair, water plants, exterminate roaches and collect rent. Sims may complain about noisy neighbors to the landlord. If the landlord dies or gets married a new one will take his/her place. Even with Open for Business, the player's Sim cannot become a landlord. Garages If an apartment building is built with garages (connected to apartments), then Sim families can place a car in them. Cars can only be parked inside the garage, since the outside of them is not considered private property. Category:Sims Series Category:Expansion Pack